villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Der Springteufel
'Der Springteufel '(in english: "devil-in-the-box" or "Jack-in-the-box"), also known as the hitchhiker, is the protagonist villain of the German thriller movie with the same name. He's played by former comedian and actor Dieter "Didi" Hallervorden. Origin He was in the asylum for an unknown reason, however it's implied due to the man's saying that, if the doctors tell you over and over that you're insane, it's no wonder you really go insane, that the doctor's truely told him to be insane until he became mad. He broke the neck of a doctor known as Hugo, who also gave him his nickname because he always wanted to get "out of the box" and escaped. Movie During the movie he's a hitchhiker whom a businessman took with him. The insane man starts to ask him questions about his life and tells him about his hobby to collect toys (for example he disracts him with a doll he calls Pippi). When he says that he's hungry and driver refuses to stop at an restaurant because of an appointment, he takes a gun and forces him to stop. While they eat the driver tries to call for help, but fails. He manages to escape, only to be stopped by an armed "Springteufel" in his car. When they continue to drive (this time the hitchhiker is driving the car) the "Springteufel" talks to him as if the driver was the mad man and he was the driver, revealing that the hitchhiker is truely mad. During this conversation, it's revealed that the hitchhiker is a patient of a lunatic asylum who escape. It's also revealed that he got his nickname from his nurse male Hugo as he always wanted "out of the box". Seeing their roles switched, the hichthiker reveals that he's going to bring the "psychopath" back into his cell. When the driver tries to play along and tells him that he wants to go back to the cell, back to Hugo, the hitchhiker revelas that he broke Hugo's neck, while adding: "Don't pretend that you forget that as well.". Then they stop again and the psychopath forces the driver to surrender "his" clothes, then the mad man drives the car and hunts the poor man in his underwear. The driver succeeds in climbing a small mountain, only to watch a horryfying hallucination of a laughing "Springteufel" staying on the mountain. The driver falls and gets picked up by the mad stalker. The hitchhiker takes the "mad" man with him and later stops again to call the police. The driver takes the gun and forces the psychopath to go into the bush to wait. When he tries to shoot the gun turns out to be a toy, so the driver runs away and hides in a house where he's caught by the psychopath again who surrenders him to two arrived police men who don't believe the driver that the other man is the "Springteufel" and drive away with him while the true psychopath leaves. In the car, the driver tries unavailing to convince police that they caught the wrong man. At the end, we see the true "Springteufel" smoking a cigar and driving the car. Gallery Springteufel Doll.jpg|The hitchhiker distracts the driver with a doll Springteufel Driving.jpg|The hitchhiker chasing the businessman in the car Springteufel Field.jpg|The hitchhiker chases the driver through a field Trivia *Dieter Hallervorden often takes the Springteufel for example that he doesn't play only funny roles Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Outcast Category:Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Titular Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Successful Category:Nameless Category:Rogues Category:Dissociative Category:Incriminators Category:Inconclusive